Flying
by NathuSwaan
Summary: Dean debe enfrentar su fobia otra vez pero esta vez no será con su hermano. Destiel. Viñeta a base de una idea dada por una amiga; dedicada a ella, Daniela.


**Flying.**

"¿Es realmente necesario que tome el avión?" Dean conversaba, más bien debatía con su hermano por teléfono.

"Si, Dean. No tenemos mucho tiempo." Objetaba el castaño desde la otra línea.

"Pero…"

"Y no te olvides de traer a Cas, es su Gracia la que estamos buscando."

"Ya, ya… está bien."

"Nos vemos en el hotel." Y con esto cortó la llamada.

"Hijo de puta…"

En ese momento, Castiel hizo su aparición, sorprendiendo a Dean, como siempre.

"¿Qué sucede? Veo miedo en tus ojos."

"Vamos a viajar en avión, hacia donde está Sam, creo que ha encontrado tu Gracia."

Castiel le miró sorprendido.

Llegaron al Aeropuerto en el famoso Impala, el cual Dean demoró en abandonar; finalmente dejándolo a cargo de Bobby, y llevando en la maleta algunas de las pertenencias para Cazar.

Se sentaron a esperar el vuelo, que salía dentro de 20 minutos. Dean tamborileaba tratando de relajarse, mientras que el Ángel permanecía totalmente quieto, sereno y solo volteando la cabeza para mirar los alrededores. El cazador no se atrevió a trazar palabra, quedándose por unos segundos contemplando a su acompañante.

Finalmente se subieron, la tensión en Dean aumentaba; comenzó a cantar nerviosamente, captando la atención de Castiel.

"¿Es ese un ritual?" Pregunto, curioso.

"No, solo hago esto cuando estoy muy nervioso. Me ayuda a relajarme."

El avión comenzó a elevarse, Dean respiraba fuertemente, el Ángel parecía preocupado por el estado del Cazador.

10 Minutos después, una turbulencia azotó el avión, haciendo saltar a Dean, quien por inercia abrazó al que tenía al lado.

Una vez el movimiento pasó, el cazador miró directamente al quien tenía entre los brazos, éste inexpresivamente le devolvió la mirada; un impulso eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir el cuerpo caliente como si estuviera dentro de un horno gigante y provocando que se olvidara de dónde se encontraban. Se separó inmediatamente, sintiéndose incómodo.

Castiel vio la relajación en los músculos de Dean, y en un intento de hacerlo permanecer calmado, le devolvió el abrazo.

Permanecieron así por un largo rato, Dean no creyendo lo que el ángel hacía; pero una vez más sintiéndose más relajado dentro del avión.

"Cas…"Sus ojos se encontraron.

Castiel bajó la mirada hacia los labios del Cazador, haciendo que volviese a ponerse alterado.

Entonces se acercó lentamente a su cara, hasta rozar sus labios con los de él. Dean enrojeció profundamente y se alejó, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana.

El ángel captó la incomodidad y volvió a su posición original en el asiento, mirando al suelo como arrepentido

Desconcierto fue lo primero que pasó por la cabeza del mayor de los Winchester, tenía claro que Cas le tenía afecto pero no en ese modo; sin embargo no pudo si quiera negarse a sí mismo que había sentido algunas cosas durante el corto beso si es que así se le podría llamar.  
>Su cabeza era un desastre en ese momento, mientras que a su acompañante no dejaba de correrle por la cabeza la idea de otro beso.<p>

"Solo haré como que no sucedió… como que no me ha gustado." Pensó mientras revolvía sus manos sobre su regazo, volviendo la fobia a volar a su mente.

Luego la azafata les preguntó si deseaban algo de comer, a lo que Castiel respondió sin pensar "Una hamburguesa de carne." y Dean, por la inquietud decidió no pedir nada puesto que su estómago ya empezaba a dar indicios de querer desechar todo y no necesariamente por la vía normal.

Minutos de silencio incómodo después, Castiel recibió su hamburguesa; comenzó a comer con mucha gula.

Dean apoyó una mano sobre el muslo del ángel, intentando relajarse; otra turbulencia se avecinaba. Cas le observó frunciendo el ceño en confusión, y después de unos segundos posó su mano sobre la de él. Éste le miró algo exasperado, sintiendo los intensos ojos azules sobre él, estremeciéndolo hasta los huesos.

La cabeza del cazador quiso probar un poco más de aquellos suaves y blandos labios y en un arranque posó los suyos contra los del ángel, dejándolo completamente pasmado pero feliz a la misma vez. Después de eso, Dean no supo controlar sus movimientos, llegando a tener un pequeño número de espectadores atónitos dentro del avión.

Sus pulmones pidieron oxígeno por lo que al poco rato se alejó, respirando velozmente y evitando desviar sus ojos que no se habían movido de aquel azul brillante. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro como hablándose pero sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que Dean se reacomodó en el asiento y miró hacia el horizonte, Castiel le imitó, no pudiendo esconder una leve sonrisa.

Al salir, el cazador vio como algunos pasajeros continuaban mirándoles raro y otros asumiendo que eran pareja o algo parecido. Cas como siempre caminó pegado a su hombro invadiendo su espacio personal y esta vez poniéndolo nervioso mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

Telefoneó a Sam para hacerle saber que habían llegado,

"Hola, Sam, acabamos de aterrizar."

"¿Todo bien? "Preguntó el castaño desde la otra línea.

"Sí." Contestó Dean inexpresivamente.

"Nos vemos entonces." Cortó.

Ahora debían tomar un autobús, el cual no demoró demasiado. Durante el viaje Dean sintió mucho calor, no sabía si sofocado por la temperatura del ambiente o por los recuerdos que no dejaban de saltar en su cabeza. Esos besos se habían sentido tan bien, como nunca antes, de todas las chicas que había besado antes; ninguna le hizo sentir esa sensación tan placentera, y tampoco quiso buscarle alguna explicación a lo sucedido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Como debieron leer en el summary, esta es una viñeta simple a base de una idea que Daniela (una amiga fan del Destiel) me ha dado; como no sabía como meterlo en mi otro Destiel; Wonderwall,, decidí hacer un pequeño relato aleatorio. La idea constaba en Cas y Dean viajando juntos en un avión, y como ya saben Dean teniéndole fobia a volar...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me tomó algo de tiempo escribirlo pues no tenia las ideas muy claras.**

**Besos a mis lectores, que tengan un hermoso día (el día que sea que estén leyendo esto... lol) y hasta la próxima!**

**Con amor, Nathu.**


End file.
